User blog:ZeDieN1Masta/GWCAN
Super boring story In XXXX, the Government is falling apart, but a group of people called the Liberal have raised to power and saved the whole country. 5 years has passed, many new members have joined the Liberal, and 1 event change everything, the Liberal leader...has been killed. They came up with a conclusion-there're spies amone them, and to restore to government, they must kill them all. Character making To make a character, use the following format Name: (Name with only the first name will be recognise as nicknames) Pre-member job: (This will influence your ability kit) Part-time job: (This will influence your ability kit) Status: (You have 30 points, use them wisely as there's no turning back) -Stealth -Power -Concentrate -Determination Liberal Leaders' Assigned Membership Account Or L.L.A.M.A for short Liberal Leaders demand this for security Facts: Your L.L.A.M.A is your thread, showing your status and inventory Your L.L.A.M.A ID is the tittle of the thread. Remember this as NPCs will call you by your ID Pre-set actions and Intentions are also in your L.L.A.M.A Pre-set actions The magic word: If , Intentions When I am not online, any action you take will go to the intention part ^_^ That is the part when you should start making pree-set actions Also you can just Intend to when Side list The Liberal The Liberal The Liberal The Liberal The Liberal The Liberal The Liberal The Liberal The Liberal The Rebel The Rebel The Darkened The Darkened The Replacement The Replacement Map Phases Meeting Phase You have a daily notification, and then you will have breakfast in your own room. Then you will spent the rest of the time in Meeting room 1. The phase last for 24 hours. You can vote if there should be a Trial Phase today. You can vote for a President NOTICE: Type /wake up '''in order to proceed the game, sleeping for the whole Meeting phase will cause you to be buried alive Trial Phase You can vote for this phase in the Meeting Phase. You can cancel the Trial, but if you cancel it more than once, you all will receive a penalty. The Trial will force someone to die, someone will do the executing. The phase last for 24 hours. Lunch and Roaming Phase Have lunch for 12 hours, then you can do any thing for 36 hours. DO NOT COME INTO THE DUNGEON. The phase last for 48 hours. ''NOTICE'': Type '''/eat '''so that you won't be starve to death. Dinner and Night Phase Have dinner for 12 hours, then you can do any thing for 36 hours. The phase last 48 hours. ''NOTICE'': Type '/eat '''so that you won't be starve to death. Type '/sleep to vote to skip this phase, if >1/2 people go to sleep, all players will be forced to sleep and skip to Meeting Phase. Time freeze That means I've gone to sleep IRL. Space (Or any co-host) can deactivate this and do their job. This is an amazing time to set pre-set actions or intentions. Status Deduction point Everyone have 20 deduction point at the start of the game How to get more Deduction points: -Contribution (+1 point) -Being the President (+2 temporally points) -Being in the Great Council (+1 temporally point) -Appeal (+1 point) Dedution point punishment: -Any Crime report +1st time (-1 point) (Appealable) +2nd time (-2 point) +3rd time or more (-3 point) +Murder (-5 point) -Low reputation (-1 point) -Wrong accusation (-1 point) Reputation point Everyone get 50 reputaion at the start of the game More Reputation: -Contribution (+5 points) -Over 50 reputation point (+1 point) Punishment: -No Contribution for an amount of time (-2 points) -Any crime report (-10 point) -Gossips (-2 points) (If gossip about something dangerous, -10 points) -Causing a mislynch (-2 points) Repution status 0-40: Low repution 41-69: Neutral reputation 70-100: High reputation Performance Sometimes when you perform an active, you will have to roll a 60-sided die (jk, I'll just RNG it) It'll show you how good you perform that action Mission You can receive a mission, completing a mission can help your team to victory, failing a mission and you will receive a penalty. Liberal (optional) action -STEAL=Steal from the Royal vault -MURDER=Take justice to your hand and assasinate someone -SABOTAGE=Sabotage something -SPY=Spy on someone, might be caught -COVER A CRIME=Stay silent and don't report a crime -DRUG DEALING=Selling an illegal drug (Cocaine and stuff) and earn a huge money bonus Evils' missions -STEAL=Steal from the Royal vault -MURDER=Assasinate someone -SABOTAGE=Sabotage something -FRAME=Frame someone -BLACKMAIL=Blackmail using pure skills -COVER A CRIME=Stay silent and don't report a crime -DRUG DEALING=Selling an illegal drug (Cocaine and stuff) and earn a huge money bonus Items, crafting, trading and market Be creative, but not too creative. In this game you are able to craft a small bomb, or weapons, but not guns or bows, just melee. NO SCI-FI STUFF, the game is realistic, not a bunch of random spaceship will crash the planet and lead to an invasion. Items are already setted, grab them and GO! (Also clothes are counted as items) Trading The magic word is: L.L.A.M.A! Prepare a trade with now! Online Market Buy some stuff with MOOOOONEEEEEHH (Illegal stuff included)